Change of Heart
by Lady Bastilla
Summary: InuxNar Warning: yaoi InuYasha has traded himself to Naraku to save Kagome. But it as bad as it first seems? What does Naraku want from him? And how will he react when he ... enjoys it? My retelling of Beauty & the Beast. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Change of Heart**

**AN: **Hello and welcome. This is my first yaoi fic and it is a pairing of InuYasha and Naraku. This fic is a mix of InuYasha and Beauty and the Beast. When Naraku kidnaps Kagome InuYasha trades himself to save her. But what is he getting himself into? Surely such a decission will cost his life. Or so he thinks until Naraku changes the rules and both men get way more then they bargained for...

**Warnings: Yaoi / first time yaoi writer / possible/probable OOC content. **This is a yaoi fic. If you do not like yaoi, this is not for you. As I have said, this is my first time writing a yaoi fic. If there are things I am doing wrong (or right, lol!) please let me know as I do want to improve. Finally, this fic is a speculation on the idea that I listed above. As such, there are going to be things about it that are OOC. Only you know if what you are reading is something you are enjoying. I shall trust you to trust your own instincts.

**Special Note: This prologue is Not the tense that the entire story is written in. **I have included it to lay down the basic facts about Naraku, much as the opening of Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" does about Beast. If you feel I am repeating stuff, Skip to Chapter One. Just clarifying.

**Disclaimer: _I do not own InuYasha or Beauty and the Beast. _**

**--o0o--**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, long ago in the days of feudal Japan, there lived a thief named Onigumo. Nor was he any ordinary thief, but rather a man who's heart was black as night and filled with venomous hatred. A cruel and trecherous being, he roamed the land, robbing and pillaging without mercy; his only vulnurability a scar on his back which was shaped in the form of the very thing for which he had been named.

So vile a man was Onigumo that even among thieves he showed malice. Finally, one night, he told an ally of a mystical jewel that could grant its weilder anything their heart desired. The man jumped at the chance to possess such a thing -- and nearly perished when his attempt to attack its protector, Kikyo, was thwarted by a strange dog eared youth. Outraged that anyone would try to harm Kikyo, the boy attacked the man with claws, laying claim to one of his eyes before the priestess inquired as to where he had gone.

The man returned to his camp, wondering whether Onigumo had known about the woman's mysterious protector. He did not wonder long. Inside their hideout, Onigumo sat in the place of honour, clearly surprised to see that his rival still lived. Rage filled the man and he faced his comrads, telling them that they could choose to join him or die. He then set a fire, the violent flames mirroring his inner fury.

His men proved loyal, and together the remainder of the camp captured and bound Onigumo, throwing him over a cliff and causing both of his legs to be broken. 'Twas justice for such a traitor as he. He should have died there, but fate had another plan. The priestess Kikyo, the very woman he had sent the man to slay, took pity on the wounded Onigumo, tending his wounds and hiding him in a cave.

As time went by he began to regain his strength enough to talk, yet his body refused to move. As he watched the priestess tend him his heart began to burn with possessive lustful desire, and he vowed that she would be his. Yet even as this thought entered his mind he recalled the one who protected her, jealousy burning in his veins.

Like this he remained until one night he could bare to wait no longer. " Demons! Come, feast on my flesh! My soul is rancid to the core, yet still it may be of some value. "

The area in which he had been placed was over-pipulated with demons since Kikyo's spiritual gifts had began to deminish because of her love for InuYasha. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, heeded the call that the vile man had cried out into the night, feasting and fusing to form a single being: Naraku.

As he opened his eyes and was greeted by the stone walls of the cave he was overwhelmed with a burning desire for vengance. Rising from his place of rest he made his way into the world, flame capturing the ground that had surrounded him and smoldering it until nothing was left but ash. Something felt wrong, though. Incomplete. A strange longing filled him for a woman he did not know. Kikyo. Dawning came to him and rage made his body tremble. Somehow he had inherited a worthless human heart.

Naraku wasted no time in forming a plan. Using his newfound powers of sorcery, he caused Kikyo and her lover to think that each had betrayed the other. Perhaps with her protector gone he would be able to ease his need of her, claim the jewel of legend she possessed, and be on with his life. But it was not to be. His attack on her succeeded in causing her to bind his rival to a tree, yet instead using the jewel and saving her life as he had thought, Kikyo choose death, and instructed that the jewel be burnt with her body. Alone, empty and still filled with a deep and consuming hatred not his own, Naraku could do nothing but wait.

**--o0o--**

**End Notes:** Okay, the stage is set. On to chapter one with you! Go! Go! Go:P I hope you have as much fun reading this as I am having writing it.


	2. Chain of Fools

**Change of Heart**

**A/N:** Hi again! Now the fun really begins. Before we get started I just wanted to let you know that I have bent the rules slightly for both IY and Beauty and the Beast to make this work in the best ways possible. Please feel frree to let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Inu/Nar), possible/probable OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but if I had the chance to I'd take Naraku. :p

**--o0o--**

**Chapter One: Chain of Fools**

InuYasha wandered through the little village, a restless need to _do_ something making him feel on edge. His muscles felt cramped with pent up energy and he moved with unneeded speed as he made his way through the locals, seeking news of jewel shards. It did not take long to come upon the home of Miroku and Sango, nor did he waste time on pleasantries when the monk opened the door.

" Any news yet? I'm getting really sick of waiting. "

Miroku sighed, as if _he_ was feeling weary, which made no sense since they hadn't done anything important in weeks. " Still nothing. You, of call of us, should know that. You _do_ live with Kagome. "

InuYasha growled but said nothing, not bothering to grace the monk's hinting tone with an answer where the arrangement between him and his best friend was concerned. Many in the village thought that he would one day claim Kagome, but that only showed how stupid villagers really were. _Kagome is like a sister to me_, he thought, barely managing to supress a shudder of revulsion, _That would just be gross._

Not wanting to be pestered any further about something which, to him, seemed almost blasphemous he prepared to make his leave. " Alright, Miroku. Just be sure that you, Sango and Shippo are ready to go if we hear anything. That bastard Naraku is not escaping me a second time. "

He waited for Miroku to nod and then strode away before the monk could do anything to make his mood any more sour. Going the way he had come he had decided that it would be best to return to his home when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder and a quiet voice in his ear. " InuYasha... "

Turning around like he had been drenched in cold water he found Kikyo looking at him with her beautiful dark brown eyes. His Kikyo, who was now dead. His Kikyo, who tormented him day and night with her memory. His Kikyo, who seemed to begrudge him life now that she could not be in it. His heart ached in sympathy for her, but there was nothing he could do to change the way things had occurred. Would she ever understand?

She stepped closer, pressing her cold body against him and wrapping her arms around him so that she could whisper in his ear. " You are persistant in seeking him out, my love. Were you that persistant in seeking me life we could be so happy. And yet, it is known that the dead long to rejoin the living while it can not be so. "

InuYasha nodded. They had been through this discussion before, and he had never understood what it was she wanted him to say. She was dead and he was alive. Why, then, did she seem determined to keep him from moving on with his life? Guilt flooded him at the thought of it. He could only imagine what she would think if she knew he felt that way. His silence was broken as she placed her lips on his, forcing his thoughts back to his present situation. He only hoped that the others did not see them together. They were all under the impression that he was finally trying to move on.

" Perhaps the solution is more obvious. Do you love me, InuYasha? Really and truely? " Her hands went into his hair, tugging at it slightly when he tried to separate himself from her. " If you do, we both know there is only one possible course of action. Come with me to hell, InuYasha. Make the decission which will allow us to be together for all of eternity. "

InuYasha felt like she had just stabbed him in the chest, his heart aching as she thoughtlessly opened old wounds. She had asked him this once before, not long after he had met Kagome, and had it not been for her he would have accepted. But he was past that now. There might always be a place in his heart where he cared for Kikyo, but to die merely for her satisifaction was a price beyond what he could afford her.

" No. " His voice sounded unusually soft and uncertain in his own ears, and he felt anger at himself beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. _If Kikyo really loved me would she want this? Am I really so selfish for wanting to live?_

Feeling his resolve threatening to crumble he gently pushed her from him and continued on his way home without daring to look back. To do so might have meant his own very willing ascent to the next world. A shudder of realization passed through his body when he saw Kagome step away from a house not twenty feet away. The look on her face made it obvious: she had seen _everything_.

**--o0o--**

" You're unbelievable. " Kagome shoved books into her yellow backpack as she spoke, her body shaking with surpressed rage and her gaze refusing to fall upon InuYasha because she was so disgusted with him. " I thought you said it was over. "

" It _is_. "

She felt InuYasha begin to place a hand on her shoulder and shrugged it away, satisfied with her choice of belongings. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and headed toward the door. " I'm going home. I have an exam. Good bye. "

" Kagome, wait! I'll walk you to the -- "

" I know where the well is. I can make it on my own. " The irony of her words not lost on her she let the door slam shut behind her and set of resolutely, refusing to let herself forgive InuYasha so easily for seeming willing to throw his life away. For Kikyo... The one _she_ was suppose to be so like. _Why can't you let him live in peace?_

Making her way into the forest Kagome followed the faint path that led from the village to the well, her mind still plagued with seeing InuYasha and Kikyo and feelings of guilt over yelling at him when she knew that his past with the woman was such a delicate issue. She did not realize she wasn't alone until she bumped head first into the woman -- correction, demon -- standing in front of her.

" You should learn to watch your step. " Kagura said, her voice quiet but her presence still chilling Kagome to the bone and making her wish she had taken InuYasha up on his offer to escort her. She reached for her bow but was unprepared as the demoness blew a handful of strange smelling blue powder at her. Kagome felt the world spin before her eyes and a pair of arms encircle her before its full potency kicked in and the world went black.

**--o0o--**

Naraku stood before Kagome, watching her struggle against the restraints he had bound her with. This plan was brilliant. It would give him everything he wanted, worked toward and waited for during the past fifty years. He moved slowly toward his captive, tilting her chin with two fingers so that their gazes met. " Where are your shards of the sacred jewel? "

" Like I'm going to tell you, Naraku. "

He smirked, one of his fingers moving down her neck slowly and tracing lightly against her throat, just enough that she would know it was there. " Will you die like Kikyo? You, who seem so full of life? I think not, Kagome. You would not be able to bear it; the pain and grief you would cause to befall those left behind. "

He noticed her eyes widdening and growing shiny, filled with unshed tears. He was onto something. As if she knew she had given something away she bit down hard on her bottom lip, the overwhelming emotions he had seen vanishing. " Never. To give you the jewel would grant you anything your heart desired. You are a sick twisted monster who has ruined more lives then I could dare to count. Kill me then, since I know you are going to regardless. But don't think I am so niave that I would believe someone as vile as you planned to let me live at all. InuYasha will get you, if not for me then for Kikyo. "

Naraku fought the desire to sink his claws into her throat, instead continuing to gently trace his finger down her neck until he found what he wanted. Sliding two fingers beneath the slight chain she wore he pulled it from her neck, not caring that she cried out in pain. " Ahh, here we are. Now was that so bad? Had you told me, I could have just undone the clasp. But I was losing my patience. "

He undid the top on the bottle that rested on the chain, reaching inside and pulling the shards out. He removed his very large chunk of the jewel from within his kimono and watched with mounting joy as the fragments fused together, making the gem whole. At least, everything would be as it should. Soon he, too, would be complete. A slow smile crossed his face as he looked at Kagome again.

" Are you sure he will come for you? "

He was rewarded with an expression that might have intimidated someone lesser. " When has he not? You may do as you please, but you will not get away with it. "

" Then I shall wait, and we can all witness how right or wrong you are. Good night, Kagome. I hope you are not frightened of the dark. "

He walked out of the room he had placed her in, closing the door behind him. The girl was right: InuYasha could do nothing but follow, since Kagura had for once followed his instructions perfectly. It would be such a joy to witness the expression on the half-demon's face as his wish was finally granted. Knowing he had time to waste he made his way down the hall and made a cup of tea.

**--o0o--**

InuYasha managed to stay in the village all of the next morning and half of the afternoon, but by the time the sun had began to prepare for its descent he had had enough of waiting. Kagome's exam had to be over by now. Had he hurt her that badly yesterday? He sighed, deciding that as much as he hated apologies that he had best go and make amends since he had given her ample reason to be concerned.

He took his time walking through the forest, hoping against hope that he would find her just climbing out of the well when he got there. The lush green of the trees and the vivid colors and scents of wild flowers were taken of much greater notice then usual, and he smiled a slight smile as he enjoyed their natural beauty. How long had it been since he had taken a moment to appriciate the shade of the sky? The song of the birds as they flew overhead? No time was given for such things, it had to be made. Perhaps this was the slight blessing of Naraku's disappearance.

Internally laughing at himself for his rediculous thoughts he was sobered quickly as a new scent greeted his nose: Kagura. All pretenses of ambling to the well were lost as he raced through the trees, following with ever increasing terror as the scent drew him closer and closer to his initial distination. Had Kagura intercepted Kagome? He saw something yellow laying in the grass and as it came fully into view he feared his heart would leap into his throat. There was no doubt she was in danger. He knew from long experience that she never went anywhere without her bag.

Lifting the bag from the ground he took off in the direction that Kagura's scent was now leading. A few hours later he came upon a clearing, and found a thick barrier in front of him, its power seeming to hum with malice. Gritting his teeth in frustration he drew the Tetsusaiga and charged, slicing through the offensive feild without much effort. _That was way too easy..._

A castle now stood before him, and the scent of both Kagura and Kagome were present. Not wasting time on contemplating whether this was a trap -- what else could it be? -- he made his way through the omenously open doorway, jumping only slightly when it closed of its own accord behind him.

" Well, well... You're late. But not _too_ late... " Kagura seemed to materialize out of nowhere, her red lips drawn into a smile.

InuYasha held the Tetsusaiga steady, looking at the demoness and debating whether or not to kill her. _She might be my only guide to Kagome._ " Where the hell is Kagome? "

" My, aren't you a charming guest. " She turned from him and began to walk away. " Come. She has been waiting for you. "

InuYasha followed her through a maze like set of passageways, down several stairs and through a narrow and more poorly kept hallway. Upon reaching a door he watched as she took a key from her kimono and unlocked it, stepping back to gesture for him to enter.

The room was pitch black, the only light coming from the candles that were shimmering in from the hallway. He waited for his eyes to ajust and then saw that Kagome was against the far wall, seemingly unmoving. " Kagome...? "

" InuYasha, don't take another step. Its a trap! " Kagome said. This was followed by several loud coughs and sniffles.

Ignoring her warning InuYasha entered the room and went to her, taking in the pale color of her skin and the coldness of her hands as he reached up to undo the chains that had been placed around her wrists. A moment after touching them he drew his hand back, a string of curses escaping him as his skin burnt with pain. " What the hell? "

Candles seemed to light themselves around the room and it brightened, bringing the reality of the situation, aside from one corner of the small space, into a clearer view. The door closed, leaving him, Kagura and Kagome in its confines.

" So you did come. I am glad. " InuYasha felt his ears twitch as Naraku's spoke, someone's warm breath brushing against them as he did. Turing he opened his mouth in shock but could not find words. It had been the demon lord himself, standing not even a foot from him. And from the scent alone he could tell this was no puppet.

The warm masculine scent was too vivid and intrancing to not belong to its originator. He began reaching for Tetsusaiga, planning to slice the bastard in two. He would pay for making Kagome sick. " Release Kagome. "

Naraku laughed, which only made him more angry. The sword came out and Naraku managed to duck his frenzed swing with little effort. " Now, now... Are you sure you _can_ free her if you kill me? That she will not be left to waste away to skin and bones? "

InuYasha growled but could not agrue with what he was hearing. It would be just like Naraku to set something like that up. " Then release her so we can finish this. "

" InuYasha... " Naraku was close, _way_ too close, his hand sliding inside of his kimono as if the action foretold the fate of the world, he was moving so slow. A light began to form in his hand and as he brought his hand out InuYasha shuddered, the perfectly formed shikon no tama saying all that needed being said. " How can you finish what is already at an end? "

" InuYasha, I'm sorry -- "

" Idiot! How stupid are you? You let Naraku have your jewel shards? "

" Well excuse me if I'm not as fond of death as Kikyo. I was _scared_! " Kagome shouted. She blinked once, twice, then burst into tears, her body shaking slightly with them and making InuYasha feel like a first rate jerk.

" Feh. Lets think, Naraku. You were smart enough to find a way to get Kagome. You were smart -- or probably just cruel, if I know you -- enough to get the jewel shards from her. And yet you were too stupid to use the jewel and make a wish. " InuYasha smiled, his fangs bared slightly, and raised his sword to strike again. " Sucks to be you! "

" Are you really that willing to trade her life for the jewel? " Naraku gestured toward the restraints that Kagome wore, where little barbs were beginning to grow on the outsides of each. " The restraints are made of tentacles from my body, which I can cause to inject her with a leathal poison at any moment I desire. I have the girl, I have the jewel, and in a moment I will be a full demon. And there is nothing you can do about _any_ of it. Kagura, take his sword. "

InuYasha laughed, the last part comforting him since he knew it was impossible. " I'd like to see her try. "

The door to the room opened and Kohaku walked in. He approached InuYasha. " Your sword, please. "

A low growl settling in his throat InuYasha handed the sword to the boy, his gaze riveted on Kagome to see if Naraku so much as once cheated on his end. _The moment anything happens to her_, InuYasha thought, _I will kill this bastard or die trying. _

Naraku moved closer to InuYasha, tracing a finger down his face and causing a slender trail of deep red blood to drip from where his claw had passed. " I would suggest you focus on me. Hmm? You and Kagome should both be honoured. You are about to witness an event so magnificent that it might change the course of history. "

" What? You're going to let us go? " InuYasha's voice dripped sarcasm and Naraku clenched his fist to keep from losing his temper, not wanting the moment he had so long waited for to be ruined.

Deciding that a response would only entice InuYasha to keep going, he instead held the jewel in front of himself, closing his eyes and trying to relax. " I wish to be a full demon. "

It was as if the very earth had shifted. Intense heat began to fill Naraku's body as the various demons that had fused to give him life were totally united as one. He felt a curious shift and as he looked at the three who were in the room with him his thoughts were slowly directed toward his present situation. He had kidnapped the girl so that he could bring the half demon boy rumored to be her lover here. He had wanted to kill him. Yet as his gaze moved over InuYasha the thought of his death seemed boring and contrived, no longer holding any appeal. At least not at the moment.

The scent of blood from the cut on his former rival's cheek was almost addictive. It was not just the blood, but the entire scent of the silver haired dog demon that seemed to beckon him nearer. And those ears. How could he have never noticed them, their fur almost begging to be touched? So much for killing him. Still, there was no need to let his brilliant plan to capture InuYasha go to waste. He would merely change what he was going to do with him.

" Time to test my poison claws... " Smirking he walked over to Kagome and raised one of his hands in the air, pausing dramatically as he prepared to strike.

" Wait! " The note of urgancy in InuYasha's voice amused Naraku and he continued to stay still, his claws extended, making sure that Kagome still looked like she was in grave danger. Which she would be if the fool didn't co-operate...

" Hm? " He turned and looked at InuYasha, his eyes partially closed and joy filling him. It must have shown on his face because the half demon gave him an even more murderous glare. How little he knew that it was something entirely different that was the cause of his elation. " Make it quick. I am anxious to do this. "

" Leave Kagome out of this. " He watched as InuYasha began to move toward him. The half demon had his hands resting loosely side and his gaze seemed to be focused on his bare feet. Good. He had finally accepted that he had been beaten. " Its my blood you want. Take me instead. "

" Done. " Naraku released the tentacles that had been holding Kagome and she dropped to the ground. InuYasha moved to go to her but Naraku held a hand up to stop him. " Kagura, take her back to the village by the well. "

" InuYasha! " Kagome screamed as the demoness picked her up and carried her out of the room. Naraku followed the pair, the screaches of protest that ripped from the girl's throat hurting his ears.

" He is no longer your concern. Do not come here again, Kagome. Next time I will not be so lienent. "

Once he was satisified that Kagura and Kagome were safely on their way he made his way back to the room where he had left InuYasha. He found the half demon standing where he had been before, still acting as if he was in a daze. He placed two fingers beneath his chin, tilting it so InuYasha would have to look at him. There was pain in his expression, and a tinge of fear marked his scent.

The silence dragged on until Naraku could no longer stand it. " What's wrong? "

" Bastard! I'll tell you what's wrong. " InuYasha's fear seemed to cease as his anger took over, which to Naraku's surprise relieved him. " You kidnapped my best friend. And she was sick. She could have died and you wouldn't have cared. You may have got your wish and gotten rid of that human heart, but lets face it, Naraku. You are still rotten to the core and that will never change. "

_He hates me that much?_ Naraku continued to simply stare at InuYasha for a moment, trying to let this sink in. _Well he is mine now. He may as well get use to it._ " Come here, InuYasha. Lets test something... "

InuYasha came to him more quickly then he had expected, given the fact that the half demon probably thought he was about to get clawed. Once they were facing each other he closed his eyes, and Naraku almost sighed in disappointment as the beautiful amber orbs were hidden from him. He was still as a statue, as if he expected the end to claim him there and then. It was all Naraku could do not to laugh.

Instead he cleared the space between them, wrapping one arm around InuYasha's waist to tangle in his silky silver hair while the other gently cupped the back of his head, fingers reaching up to brush the backs of his ears. At first the dog demon retained his rigid posture, but Naraku would have none of it, his palm splaying against InuYasha's back and gently rubbing it in circlular motions through his shirt, trying te relieve the tension that he could feel there.

" Relax... " he said, feathering kisses against each of InuYasha's eyes. He continued to trail kisses against the half demon's face and neck, noticing that in subtle ways what he was doing was working. His awakening need getting the better of him he slowly brought their lips together, his tongue darting out to tease InuYasha's bottom lip as it sought entrance to his mouth.

It took a moment but the half demon's lips parted slowly, giving him what he wanted. He did not rush, instead slowly and gently exploring, trying to get InuYasha to respond. He felt their tongues brush against each other and was filled with a deep satisfaction as arms wrapped around him. Apparently, he was not the only one enjoying this. He only hoped that InuYasha was not pretending.

**--o0o--**

**End Notes:** Was InuYasha pretending? What is happening to Kagome? Will Kikyo persist in trying to get InuYasha to go to hell with her? And just what all does Naraku have planned for his new 'guest'? This and more when _Change of Heart_ continues...


	3. Friendly Enemies

**Change of Heart**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I know, I have not updated this in forever. And I know a lot of you have been waiting. (23 reviews total for the prolog and Chapter one? I did not expect that when I started. Thank you all.) Between major computer problems (the CPU in our machine got fried) eating my almost completed Original Chapter 2 and trying to research so that I could really do this story justice, luck has just not been with us. However, I have a brand new computer and my research is done so there are no more valid excuses. I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! I hope that this chapter is of a quality that will in some way make up for the extremely bad delay. As always, let me know what you think so that I can improve.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2: Friendly Enemies**

InuYasha felt a shiver run through him as Naraku's tongue brushed against his. The man could kiss and unlike Kikyo, his lips were a far cry from being cold. Rather, everything about Naraku seemed to blaze with vibrant passion that InuYasha would have never otherwise guessed he had in him. Of their own accord, his arms wrapped around the spider demon and he pressed his body against him until he was unsure where he ended and Naraku began.

Part of him felt deep shame for clinging to his enemy like this, but it was a shelter from the reality of what he had just done, and for the moment he could do nothing but cling to it. Without the support of Naraku's arms he was certain he would have fallen to the ground. What was going to happen to Kagome? She had looked very sick when he had seen her.

Naraku broke their kiss and he felt the demon's gaze sweep over him as if he was evaluating the worth of his soul. The intensity of his crimson gaze pierced him, unblinking and relentless, making InuYasha feel nervous. The separation from Naraku left a stark emptiness in its wake and InuYasha wished that he would say something, anything, to break the silence that had descended upon them.

" Come, I will show you to your room. "

My room? What was Naraku talking about? InuYasha didn't say anything, not wanting to risk causing Naraku to lose his temper and do gods-knew-what to him._ It's not that I am afraid_. He reminded himself firmly as they walked through the corridors that connected the rooms of the castle. _I'm just playing dumb 'til I can escape_.

Naraku linked their hands together, tracing patterns against his palm in gentle circular motions. InuYasha felt himself become more relaxed the instant their skin made contact. What was up with Naraku, though? For three years he had been relentlessly attacking anyone and anything that came between him and the Shikon no Tama. But now…

" The castle is your home now. You can go anywhere that you wish. " Naraku said, glancing over at him. The smile that crossed his face was gentle, calming. Not the arrogant smirk that he had worn on so many other occasions. InuYasha could not help but feel that the spider demon was sharing something with him, wanting to make him feel like a welcomed guest, not a prisoner, within his home. " Except the west wing. "

" Why – "

" It is forbidden. " Naraku's gaze held some of its more accustomed malice for the slightest moment, then softened again as quickly as it had lit. They reached a door that led into a large and tastefully decorated room. A bed, covered in red silk sheets and decorated with white and black pillows, was in the center. A dresser, bookshelf, chair and night table in dark cherry wood accented it. There was a door to the right and as InuYasha followed Naraku around he discovered that it led into a bathroom that was home to an indoor hot spring. " Now, if this is to your liking, I must leave for the moment. If you need anything call for Kohaku, Kagura or Kanna. You will join me for dinner, hm? "

InuYasha noticed the way that Naraku had managed to turn his command into a question at the last minute. Perhaps if he thought that InuYasha would join him it would be easier to devise a way to escape. Not wanting to cause a moment of doubt to flicker in Naraku's mind he nodded. " Sure. I am kind of hungry. "

" Stay out of trouble. " The teasing note he heard in Naraku's voice made him feel slightly guilty about his plans. Naraku kissed him on the lips, sending a jolt of desire through his body that made it very hard to focus on what had previously been on his mind, and then he was gone. InuYasha walked over to the bed and sat down, pondering his current predicament. What had he been thinking about? Oh, wait… A way to escape.

_Do I really want to escape_? Stretching out so that he was laying across the bed, he closed his eyes in contentment. It was very nice here. Comfortable. It would not be a hardship falling asleep on this bed after so many nights sleeping under the stars. Hell, even the rooms that Miroku occasionally gained them access to paled in comparison. But he had to escape. Kagome was sick and she needed him. If he could just get her to safety, perhaps he could sneak back in here and Naraku would never know the difference.

And what about the Tetsuseiga? No way was Naraku keeping his sword. That was something he needed and well he knew it. But where was it being kept? Probably that damned west wing that Naraku had told him to stay away from. This was going to be a lot more complicated then he had first thought. Surely Naraku had some traps set there if he did not want guests. How was he to get by them without his host noticing? Thinking that sleep might help him devise a solution, he allowed his eyes to fall closed and dozed off.

**-oOo-**

Naraku made his way to the kitchen and began to gather the necessary ingredients to make a pot of stew. Normally Kanna did the cooking, but since he could cook and did want to impress InuYasha, he felt that it would be best if he made dinner himself. He was still rather unsure exactly what he was going to do with his new guest. He was fairly certain that he would not simply stay in the castle without doing a thing to try and escape. He had friends outside and Naraku was fairly sure he would want to reunite with them.

Then there was the problem of what to do with his sword. The weapon was a menace and could do a great deal of damage. It should be destroyed. Should have been already, if truth be told. Yet for some reason he did not understand, he had been unable to bring himself to do it. Yet. That would change if InuYasha got hold of it and started trying to use it to kill him. He chopped some carrots, his preoccupied thoughts making him careless. The knife came down hard, slicing into his finger and he muttered a curse. InuYasha had completely taken over his thoughts. He would have to be very careful how he proceeded or all he had worked for could still come to nothing.

Perhaps he should get rid of the dog demon. _No_! The thought cut through his mind with such force that he knew that even if he'd wanted to do so that it was simply not going to happen. Setting the carrots aside, he started peeling the potatoes. What to do, then? He hoped Kagura hadn't bungled his instructions up. If he found out that Kagome had died he was not going to be pleased. There were just some things he did not want to have to tell InuYasha.

If he hadn't been trapped with Onigumo's human heart mucking up his life, maybe he would have seen how important InuYasha was to him. Maybe less sadness would have resulted. He knew full well that InuYasha could not stand him, however much he might be attracted to him physically, and ultimately the dog demon had every right to feel the way he did. Naraku did not have any regrets over his actions. But the fact that they kept him from InuYasha was another thing all together.

_What if I let him make a wish_? The idea definitely had merit. Surely that would make him feel happier. Yet it was so dangerous. What would InuYasha wish for? A shudder ran through him as the possibilities began to race through his mind. Him handing InuYasha the Shikon no Tama and watching him wish for the Tetsuseiga to piece him through the heart was not a pretty image. So that was out. For now, at least.

Adding a few other vegetables to the stew to simmer with the meat he had sliced and put in two hours ago and setting it on the fire to cook he went over to a nearby chair and sat down. Not long from now he would be sitting and sharing a meal with InuYasha. That thought making him smile he got up and headed to his room to get changed. The stew would need at least a good hour to finish cooking fully.

**-oOo-**

" Get up and get dressed. " InuYasha had been sleeping peacefully, but he would have recognized that voice anywhere and his response to it was instant. He jumped up and lunged, missing Kagura by a few inches. She looked down at him with an expression of displeasure before tossing something deep blue and silky at him and walking away. " Dinner is in half an hour. Naraku will be coming to get you. Do not keep him waiting. "

InuYasha looked at the blue kimono quizzically, silently cursing his luck. This was going to make sneaking around the castle very difficult and he had to put it on if he didn't want to offend Naraku. To make sure he did not become suspicious, of course. He slowly removed his things and set them on the chair, then took the kimono and made his way into the room with the hot springs. He set the kimono on a bench he found there and then let himself slip into the steamy water.

The water felt perfect against his skin, making him feel relaxed and removing the sour mood the Kagura's wake up call had left behind. He was just preparing to get out when Naraku opened the door and walked into the room. InuYasha stared at him, the red and black kimono he wore, trimmed in gold, definitely a new outfit or at the least one for a special occasion. When Naraku crouched by the edge of the springs InuYasha backed up instinctively, not wanting to get splashed. That's what Kagome would have done.

" Are you almost ready, or were you waiting for me to join you? " Naraku moved back and sat down on the bench, a towel carefully folded and sitting in his lap. " Come out and dry off. The stew is best when its hot. "

InuYasha stood frozen for a moment, the implications of Naraku's words making him nervous. _Just what is he going to do to me_? The idea of being totally naked in front of him when it was obvious there was attraction between them was not a good idea. This could go in some very interesting directions. Had Kagome not been ill and he not been hungry, perhaps… _No! I must stay focused_…

Yet even as the thought entered his head his body had other plans. He stepped out of the springs and toward Naraku, droplets of water slowly dripping off of his body and landing on the floor around his feet. He kept his eyes on Naraku, noting the way that the spider demon's tongue had darted out to moisten his bottom lip. Oh yeah, this had definitely been a bad idea…

**-oOo-**

Naraku sucked in an appreciative breath as he watched his guest slowly get out of the water. His body was perfect, lightly tanned from time in the sun, muscled from battle, and completely unblemished. He could not wait to explore every inch very thoroughly. Standing up he walked over to InuYasha, spreading the towel and wrapping it around him. He rubbed the material against the dog demon's skin gently, wiping away the drops of moisture which were making it glisten. After his body had been dried he used the towel to dry the long silver hair that fell down his back, being careful not to pull it when he did so.

Picking up the kimono he walked back into the bedroom. InuYasha followed him as he had expected and was no doubt waiting for him to hand over the garment. Naraku had other plans. " Lie down on the bed. "

For a moment he thought he might have pushed this too far, but the moment before he changed his mind InuYasha did as he had asked. Naraku picked up a bottle of ointment that he had brought with him and allowed some of its contents to drizzle onto his hand. Setting the bottle onto the nightstand he began to rub his hands together so that the stuff coated his fingers and both of his palms.

" What is that? " The worry in InuYasha's voice gave Naraku pause, but with all the things he had done to InuYasha and his friends, Naraku could not blame him for his weariness.

" I made this for you. It serves a number of purposes, really. It will protect you from miasma, allow you to move through my barrier, and mask your scent from anyone but me. " Naraku began to work his fingers over InuYasha's shoulders and neck as he spoke. " You're mine, I love how you smell, and I am not sharing. "

Naraku took his time spreading the potion over InuYasha's body, shamelessly using the excuse it gave him to feel the finely toned muscles of his arms, to twirl his fingers gently over his nipples, to trace teasing circles against his stomach before following the faint line of hair beneath his bellybutton south. He kept his eyes focused on InuYasha's expression and the moment he was sure the dog demon thought he was going to touch him intimately he let his hand move to his inner thigh and trace outward. The disappointment he noticed for a brief moment before InuYasha hid it made him smile. _Don't worry_, he thought. _All in good time_.

When he had done most of the front he gently rolled InuYasha onto his stomach and rubbed the potion into his back and down his legs, careful to gently place his long hair to the side so that it would not get covered in the stuff. Finally he rolled him back onto his back. " Have I missed anywhere, do you think? If I have you must tell me. It's important that every part of your body be covered in a bit of this. "

He watched heat flush in InuYasha's cheeks, the sight making him smile. Would he do it? Or was this pushing him beyond what he could deal with? Naraku waited, long practice in patience serving him well. If he had thought the problem was that InuYasha just wasn't interested he would never have taken this route, but since he knew the dog demon most certainly was, it was only a barrier of shyness that needed to be surpassed. Was it that he felt guilt for wanting the enemy? _Am I still the enemy_?

He felt his breath catch in his throat as InuYasha lightly slipped his fingers around his wrist and guided it down past his stomach to where his fingers had lingered teasingly before. Naraku smiled, reaching out and carefully brushing his fingers over the exposed flesh, slowly and lightly at first, but then with more certainty as he watched the way InuYasha responded.

" Tell me, InuYasha… " He let his handiwork take effect, reveling in the heated look in InuYasha's eyes, " Why did you want the Shikon no Tama? What would you wish for? "

Waiting for the answer, Naraku silently wondered if the pause was because InuYasha was actually having trouble deciding. The thought certainly brought forth delightful possibilities. He took in a breath, deliberately bringing InuYasha's scent into his body, then took his free hand and traced around his ears gently, stroking them in the way that he never seemed to grow tired of doing. "The same as yours. I wanted to become a full demon. "

Naraku let his hand fall from the dog demon's ears and gently traced down his cheek, across his lips and then lightly over his neck. He bit his bottom lip, fighting the burning impulse to sink his teeth into the soft flesh and seal InuYasha to his side. He did not want to frighten him, or worse yet make the chasm between them any wider then it already was. If he decided to take that route, which was still only a thought, he would have to progress with patience and care.

As he contemplated the answer he had received he took his time exploring InuYasha's hardening length, marveling in the perfect smoothness of the skin that met his fingers, the slight gasps of breath the half-demon occasionally gave. He had changed when he had become a full demon. Decided what he had really wanted and needed: and it had been vastly different then he had expected. What if that was the same for InuYasha? He could lose him forever. The thought made a growl escape him, which he quickly ceased when he realized that he had scraped his claws against InuYasha's chest.

Muttering a curse he lowered his tongue, sweeping it gently over the angry red marks and lapping away the blood. The taste of InuYasha's skin was unlike anything he had ever encountered and he had to fight the temptation to slowly lick every inch of him. There would be another time. _Many other times_, he thought smugly, if the way InuYasha's body was shivering could serve as an indication. The rest of his skin glittered from a fine sheen of sweat, rather then from the affects of the potion he had been coated in. Naraku felt his own body tensing, burning, wanting in response to what he was doing. How easy it would be to slip out of his own kimono and lay there holding him, skin to skin.

A growl sounded from InuYasha's stomach, ripping the forming vision from him. Naraku smiled softly and slowly rose to his feet, feeling warmth flood his own face. How could he have forgotten the food? Thank goodness it was stew, which would still be nice and hot. " Now you will be perfectly safe. We'll need to do this every time you bathe. Now, come. I bet you are really hungry. "

InuYasha did not move. Naraku watched him, puzzled over his actions. What was he up to? He turned his face up so that their eyes met, scarlet to gold, and gently waved a hand, seeming to want Naraku to come closer. Seeing no harm in this, Naraku lowered himself onto the bed. As he watched, InuYasha slowly sat up, placing an arm gently around him and a hand on the bed to support himself.

Time seemed to stand still as they continued to look at each other. Naraku could not figure out what was going on, then suddenly he felt lips brushing against his and a jolt of shock rushed through him. His own lips responded, savoring the sweetness they had been offered and he slowly let one arm wrap around InuYasha while his other hand gently cupped the half demon's face, tracing his cheek gently.

He soon grew tired of letting InuYasha prolog this timid kiss and flicked his tongue against his lips, seeking entrance. It was granted without a thought and he let his tongue sweep inside InuYasha's mouth, stifling a groan of delight when InuYasha did the same. There was no doubt, no fear in him this time. Only a blazing need, a hunger that seemed insatiable, marked his heady scent. Needing air and assuming InuYasha did too regardless of whether he knew it, Naraku reluctantly separated them.

" That was… " Naraku licked his tongue against his sensitized lips, trying to find the word, unable to find one that had done their kiss justice. Smiling, he settled for tossing InuYasha the kimono.

" Food. Now. Before we ruin it. " he was relieved to see that InuYasha had seemed to understand the change of topic. At least he was not upset. Not wanting to give into the burning need to convince them both to stay where they were, he got up and headed out the door. " The kitchen is down the hall and to the right. I will be waiting for you. "

**-oOo- **

InuYasha sat on the bed, aroused and half dazed. Had he just done that? Let Naraku do that? A wave of shame overtook him and he felt like his heart was being squeezed inside his chest, so much that it was hard to breathe. A teardrop fell, slid down his cheek, but he did nothing to wipe it away. While he had fun with Naraku, Sango's father lay in the ground, Miroku had a wind tunnel in his hand, Kagome was alone somewhere with no one to care for her.

_I have no right to be here, much less be with him_. The thought came unhidden and InuYasha shuddered as it cut through him. The idea of being Naraku's enemy now was almost ludicrous. Not only was he a powerful magic wielding demon, he also had control over the Shikon no Tama. There was no telling how he might react if InuYasha went back on his word. On the other hand, there wasn't any assurance of of what he might or might not do to Kagome and the others now that he wasn't there to protect them.

His mind made up, InuYasha put on the kimono and began to make his way to the castle's west wing. What was Naraku hiding? Part of him was curious, but part of him really didn't want to know. Whatever was there was likely part of the half-demon Naraku. The Naraku who had been his enemy. _What am I talking about? He's still my enemy… isn't he? _

Not wanting to examine this too carefully he focused on the task at the hand. The Tetsuseiga had to be found immediately. The results of him being without the sword could be very serious. He shivered thinking about them. The power, the rage… But oh, the destruction. A sigh escaped him at the memories his thoughts caused to flood him, but he was quickly drawn back to the present by the door that stood before him. He had finally arrived at his destination. Whatever was behind here was what Naraku was hiding from him. His hand shaking slightly, fearing the sting of a barrier, he reached out and opened it without effort.

It was dark inside, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Once they did, he noted that there were various foul smelling cauldrons and jars covering most of the floor. From the scent alone, any curiosity he might have had about what was inside vanished. On the left wall, only a few feet away, rested the Tetsuseiga. What a relief. He could grab that and get out of here. This was going to be easy.

He took a step toward the sword and suddenly felt something grab hold of him. He was spun around and slammed against the wall with force, his arms held over his head. How had Naraku found him? He shivered at the way his blazing crimson eyes held his gaze hostage, daring him to look away. Anger radiated from him so vibrantly that InuYasha was tempted to question if it was a living breathing thing. Yet when he spoke, his voice was dangerously soft. " I am certain I told you not to come here. "

" How did you – "

" I figured you would come here. " Naraku's tone was like ice and InuYasha felt his tongue grow heavy as the words he had planned to say escaped him. " Let me guess… You wanted your sword. That eager to kill me, were you? Just couldn't wait… "

" No. That's not – "

" Don't lie to me! " InuYasha winced as Naraku dug his claws into his wrists as he spoke. He closed his eyes, unable to stand the scrutiny he saw in the eyes that seemed to stare into his soul and find him lacking. He felt his hands being lowered, his wrists being turned. A tongue brushing against them and pain going away. Opening his eyes he saw Naraku still looking at him. The anger was gone though. In its place was something else, something he could not understand.

His eyes seemed to shimmer, as if he wanted to cry and yet could not. He wanted to say something, but what was there to say that would actually help? Everything so far had only managed to make him angry. But he had to try. " Naraku… "

A tear escaped and InuYasha watched it fall. He reached out, wanting to wipe it away, knowing it was his fault. Naraku swatted his hand away. " Get out. "

InuYasha wasted no time in doing as Naraku had said. The tone had been quiet, harsh and full of promise. He had no wish or desire to stick around and see what might happen if he stayed. His feet moved quicker then his thoughts and soon he found himself at the doorway that led into the castle. That led to freedom. Where was Naraku? How soon would he catch up? And what would he do…

Pushing the door open, InuYasha ran outside. The night was cool, the breeze cooler. It chilled his skin and caused the kimono he wore to sway slightly as he moved. He did not know where he was going or just what he wanted to accomplish. He could not leave without the Tetsuseiga. That went without saying. Was it really wise to be here? Naraku had been angry enough over him snooping around… How would he handle this? InuYasha shivered as something much worse then the cold seeped into him. Whatever had begun to form between him and Naraku, he was tearing it apart more with every minute. And he didn't want to.

_But what choice do I have_? He wanted to scream the words into the night, but instead they only echoed within his own mind. Unable to take the struggle going on inside him, he dropped to the ground and finally let his tears flow freely. After all, who was going to see them now? _What are you doing to me, Naraku_?

" Stand up, InuYasha. "

He was so startled that he did as told before thinking. Before him stood Kikyo, her brown eyes shimmering with some inner knowledge he could not fathom. Yet despite her appearance, he found that she did nothing for him. He stared at her, wondering what she was doing all the way out here. Did she know how close she was to Naraku's castle? Glistening white soul collectors began to encircle him, and their otherworldly appearance took over his gaze. He felt like he was in a dream, everything becoming tinted and softened until he ceased to be sure that what was happening.

He faintly noticed that Kikyo had approached him, that her hands were in his hair. What was it he had been thinking? She lowered his face, brushing her lips with hers. Cold, empty, nothing. An image burned in his mind, a vivid memory of heat and passion that had branded him. There was no way she could ever hold a candle to it. He tried to move his hands, to push her away, yet he would not. She gave a cold laugh.

" You would honestly choose him over me? " she asked. Her eyes went cold and flat, any beauty he had seen in her fleeing in the wake of her bitter anger. " I can't believe this! It's disgusting! He is your enemy! He killed me! "

InuYasha said nothing, wasn't sure he could have had he wanted to. It was no concern of hers. Yes, he had once sworn to avenge her death… But for what? So she could pester him further to join her in hell? The rules had changed. How much could he really refuse to go where they led? Was he never to be happy? Her hand came up and slapped him hard across the face, yet he felt nothing.

She pulled out a knife and began to circle him slowly as if he were prey. What the hell was wrong with her? Had she completely lost her mind? He watched, unable to do anything, as she undid his kimono, leaving his chest bared to her. Raising the knife, she slowly slashed it across his chest, leaving a trail of blood to drip in its wake. He had certainly felt that. His breathing hitched as pain tore through him and she smiled. " That is how I feel. Revel in the pain, InuYasha. It is all that is left to you. Soon, your eyes will close. And when next they open we will be together in hell. "

She sliced the knife against his skin again and again, and he wondered just how long it was going to go on. Was this how he was going to die? Slowly bleeding to death since there was no way he could escape her? He wanted to scream at the thought of it. _I don't want to die, dammit_!

**-oOo-**

Naraku waited until his patience would allow him to wait no longer. Where had InuYasha gone? He was not in his room, the kitchen, the library… Surely he hadn't. Naraku felt his patience slip another degree as reality struck him. InuYasha was gone. He had probably run straight from the west wing and out the main doors. And after the way he had behaved, Naraku couldn't blame him. What had InuYasha been trying to tell him? He hadn't put up any fight.

He'd acted more like a child that had been caught trying to steal a cookie. The only solution was to find him, get him to come back, and talk to him about it. Things certainly couldn't remain as they were. But finding him was going to be a long and boring task. Unless… " Kanna. "

The little girl took only a moment to arrive. She was never far from him, something for which he was grateful. Her powerful mirror was an invaluable tool which allowed him to see anything he desired. " Show me InuYasha. "

The mirror showed InuYasha crouched in the grass, his silvery hair concealing his face from Naraku's view. While he was not certain what the dog demon was doing, the way he was crouched gave Naraku a strong suspicion that something was definitely wrong. Now was definitely the time to go and settle things between them. It was cold out there and all InuYasha had on was the kimono he had given him.

It did not take long to dress warmer and be on his way. He knew the spot he had seen InuYasha and when he got there he found that the dog demon was no longer alone. Blast it, why did Kikyo have to be here? Part of him wanted to rush out and wipe her soul from the face of the earth for having plagued him the last fifty years, but he managed to keep control since he wanted to see what was going on.

As he watched, InuYasha remained perfectly still while she held a dagger and slashed him with it. Her voice was soft and he had to listen very carefully to hear here, but what he did hear only added to his rage. How dare she mock what had happened between him and InuYasha? He did not belong to her. Naraku felt his body shake with jealousy at the thought and he dug his nails into his palms to keep his mind on them rather then on something so ridiculous. From the way he was standing, InuYasha certainly did not look like a man deeply in love.

But why was he letting her hurt him? That didn't make sense. The trails of blood that were dripping down InuYasha's body caused Naraku to shake with uncontrollable fury. Unable to bear watching a moment longer he stepped out from his hiding place and moved briskly toward Kikyo, grabbing her from behind and snapping her neck. He tossed her aside like a discarded rag doll and turned his attention to InuYasha. Upon reaching him, Naraku shook him gently, trying to free him from Kikyo's grip. He could tell the instant InuYasha came to and pulled him close, feeling his shivering skin and realizing that his kimono had been undone. He settled it so that InuYasha was wearing it properly and rose to his full height again.

He knew it instantly: something was very wrong. InuYasha did not look like InuYasha. He heard a feral growl and then long sharp claws were slashing through his clothes and sinking into his skin, sending rivers of blood to slide down his body. He hissed, the pain sharp and insistent. What the hell had come over InuYasha? He pushed him away, trying to buy some time to figure out what he would do. He did not want to hurt him. But what else… Pain erupted across his back as claws sank deep and buried themselves, hands lifting him off the ground while they were still inside his body.

He had to do something. Now. Reaching inside his pelt he pulled out the jewel, its tainted beauty shimmering against the murky night sky. " InuYasha, wake up! This is not you! I know it isn't yo – "

The words were ripped away from him as claws scraped across his throat. It was too much, and his head fell forward, like a flower that had been bent away from its stem.

**-oOo-**

InuYasha's mind was a red haze of fury. _How dare Naraku kill Kikyo_! What had she ever done to deserve to die? Oh, the sweet smell of blood. He dung and clawed, never sated, always wanting more. Crush, tear, destroy. Something soft slowly began to battle the fury, fighting its way into his conscience. _What am I doing_? The smell of blood was so strong he thought he might choke. _What is happening_?

InuYasha came to himself in an immediate flash of awareness. Kikyo lay dead on the ground, a bloodstained knife in her hand. He sniffed the knife and memory flooded him. She had tortured him, planning to slit his throat and send them both to hell. Yet the scent of his blood was so faint. Something else, something far more potent, seemed to make the scent of all else cease to exist. Looking down a shudder of horror ran through him.

Naraku lay in his arms, pale and bloody. Something had torn his clothes to ribbons and had left trails of crimson to stream down his body. Oh, this could not be real. Surely he hadn't…? But he hadn't had the Tetsuseiga… So it had to have been. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream his pain to the heavens. But that wasn't going to do a drop of good. Naraku was losing blood very fast, even for a demon. He needed to be taken to the castle and treated immediately. If not… InuYasha swallowed hard, fighting for air against the lump forming in his throat. No. He would not allow any other outcome. They were leaving. Now.

**-oOo-**

**End Notes:** Will Naraku survive? If he does, will he forgive InuYasha? And what has happened to Kagome, anyway? This and more when _Change of Heart_ continues. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. As I stated in previous chapters, I am new to this so I really can't tell if this is going over well. Bye!


End file.
